


Maiden of the Moon

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: A battle that nearly leaves Kagome dead leads to a lot of changes for her, and for her group of friends. As they continue to search for the last few fragments of the Shikon Jewel before finally confronting Naraku, the groups grows in surprising ways.But what is going on with Kagome's spiritual powers? As her powers seem to come and go, she wonders if the effects of the battle were longer lasting than she'd once thought.A surprising new friend has his own suspicions and questions regarding the changes in Kagome...





	1. Prologue: The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Inuyasha fic and it's been a while since I've read the manga or seen the show, so please forgive anything I leave out or forget. Or pretend it's done on purpose. ^,^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! I'll likely have the next chapter up in the next day or so and have several more planned out so hope to update regularly/quickly.

            The final straw for Kagome came in the middle of a battle that nearly killed her.

            There was a special moon coming powerful enough to effect demons even months before it arrived. Demons of all kinds were becoming more aggressive and bolder in their attacks. That night, a group of demons attacked the village Kagome called home in this time.

            With Kagome and Miroku’s help, Kaede was able to erect a barrier around the village while the group fought the demons in the surrounding countryside. A surprising number of demons had come to attack the village and during the battle, Inuyasha and Kagome were separated from Miroku and Sango. The battle pushed Inuyasha and Kagome into the forest and out of sight of their friends.

            Soon, there was only one last, but powerful, demon left to kill. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were tiring from the nightlong battle, both panting as they stared at their enemy across the clearing covered in the blood and bodies of the demons they’d destroyed so far. They were readying for another attack when all three were briefly distracted by bright lights crossing the sky. Kagome and Inuyasha instantly recognized Kikyo’s soul collectors and then, as their eyes followed them across the sky, they noticed the bright flashes of pink that indicated Kikyo had joined the battle to protect the village that was once her home.

            Without hesitation or even a look in Kagome’s direction, Inuyasha ran towards the flashes of Kikyo’s spiritual power, leaving Kagome alone to finish battling the demon in front of her. Blinking back tears of hurt and frustration, Kagome readied an arrow that glowed with her own spiritual power. The demon in front of her laughed and wings sprouted from his back. Suddenly, Kagome recognized she was fighting alone against a giant hornet demon. She threw herself to one side just in time to avoid the spray of poison from the demon’s mouth.

            Again and again, Kagome dodged poison attacks as she tried to find a moment to get in an attack of her own. Finally, she took a chance and leaned out from behind the tree she’d dodged behind and let loose a Sacred Arrow. She managed to tear through the demon’s wing, finally grounding him. However, the demon had attack at the same moment and the spray of poison destroyed the top half of her bow. Kagome hissed in pain as a drop of the poison hit the back of her wrist, burning right through the sleeve of her white school shirt.

            Ignoring the searing pain that only continued to grow, Kagome dropped her bow and grabbed an arrow. Again, she began dodging the demon’s attack trying to keep a tree between them and trying to get closer to the demon at the same time. Thinking she saw an opening, she imbued the arrow she still carried with her spiritual power. But the glow of her power must have caught the demon’s attention and he turned towards her as she leaped forward.

            Her Sacred Arrow pierced the demon right through the heart as he let out another stream of poison. The top of her right forearm joined her left wrist in burning. As the demon was purified by Kagome’s attack, she dropped to her knees and screamed at the pain in her arm and wrist. Just before she passed out from the pain, she saw Sango and Miroku burst into the clearing, their forms blurred from the tears in her eyes.

 

******************************************************************************

 

            The next few months passed in a haze of excruciating pain for Kagome. She had only the briefest moments of lucidity as Kaede tried to treat the poison still in Kagome’s blood. After a time, how long Kagome had no idea, she stopped seeing any of her friends other than Kaede and Shippo. She had glimpses of Kaede feeding her and giving her various herbal remedies, but the most soothing moments were when it grew dark and Shippo would sit at her side and make up stories for her as she once did for him when he’d been injured.

            After months of this, Kaede began to despair of ever being able to heal Kagome. One night, long after Kagome came into Kaede’s care, Kagome woke feeling cold while still feeling the searing pain of the poison. It was there but muted just enough that she could think clearly for the first time. She looked around the darkened hut and saw Kaede sleeping on the other side of the fire’s embers. A soft snore brought her eyes to her side where she saw Shippo sleeping near her with a deep frown on his face.

            As she watched the sleeping child, she reached out and brushed a hand over his hair hoping to ease his frown. It took enough effort to get her body to obey her that she nearly passed out again, but she forced the pain down. She was rewarded with a sigh from the fox demon and the easing of his frown as the ran her fingers through the soft hair.

            Kagome was dying and she knew it. As she thought over every moment she’d lived here in the past, from that very first trip through the Bone Eater’s Well to this moment, she found both more and fewer regrets than she would have thought. Her greatest regret was her relationship with Inuyasha. Facing her death with a complete lack of hope for survival, she forced herself to be brutally honest with herself.

            Not a single moment of her infatuation and romantic interest with Inuyasha had ever brought her a sliver of happiness. The only happiness she’d ever found with the half-demon was in moments she could just as easily have shared with one of her other friends, moments of friendship and companionship. She began to wonder if she even had truly wanted him or if it had all started as echoes of Kikyo’s love for him. She forced herself to admit not once had Inuyasha ever looked at her with love or affection without somehow seeing Kikyo in her.

            Tears leaked from her eyes as she remembered his abandonment in the battle with the giant hornet demon who it would seem had killed her after all. Whatever had started her infatuation with him, that battle had completely killed it. She knew even if she survived she would never look at him the same again. She doubted she would ever have been able to trust him in a fight, likely would never trust him completely again.

            With the death of her romantic feelings for Inuyasha, her animosity towards Kikyo died as well. It was not the undead priestess who had stolen the portion of Kagome’s soul that she currently carried. She had even once asked for Kagome’s forgiveness for not returning it, stating she could do so only after Naraku was dead. Kagome forced herself to accept what she’d been trying to ignore – that Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love all along, that their love had survived Naraku’s manipulation.

            Another sigh from the fox demon child turned Kagome’s attention to him. She smiled and continued to stroke his hair. She wished she had been closer with him. She loved him so much and wished she’d shown him more. It had been three years since Kagome had come to the past, three years of fighting Naraku and looking for jewel shards, and yet Shippo was still just a young child. Aging as demons do, he remained so young to her as she grew older and began to mature.

            At eighteen she still had maturing to do she knew, but it would seem she wouldn’t have the chance now.

            Thinking over all the things she’d done differently, she wondered if she hadn’t been selfish in keeping Shippo with her. He deserved a parent figure in his life and she’d only treated him much as she treated her little brother Sota. Should she have found someone to take care of him? Should she have been looking for other fox demons while chasing shards of the Shikon Jewel?

            She sighed. It was too late to change anything and selfishly she was glad she’d had the chance to be with Shippo during the last few years. Smiling at the young demon, Kagome withdrew her hand.

            She stared up at the roof of Kaede’s hut for a long moment before forcing her aching body up from where it had lain for months. The sound of the soft rain drew her outside. She wanted one last look at the sky before it was over. She knew her death was close. Even if it wasn’t this very night, she doubted she’d ever have another moment of clear thought before the end.

            The rain was cool against her fever-heated flesh and she closed her eyes and tilted her head up, letting the rain run down her face. After a long moment, she began to force herself away from Kaede’s hut and then away from the village. She moved towards the clearing she’d fought the giant hornet demon in, feeling it was only appropriate that it end there for her.

            Reaching the clearing, her small store of strength began to fail her. Stubbornness kept her going until she reached the middle of the clearing then she was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. As it passed, she found herself on her back looking up at the sky as the clouds moved away from the bright full moon above her. Kagome didn’t know if it was the herbs that dulled the pain or the poison coursing through her blood, but she saw gold and silver swirls flowing together, pouring out of and surrounding a moon bigger than any she could ever remember seeing.

            A soft smile came to her face despite the growing pain along her wrist and arm. The moon was so very beautiful this night. Reaching her hands up to cup the moon in her vision, the sleeves of the worn yukata Kaede had dressed her in slid up her arms. She ignored the ugly wounds that were beginning to scar the back of her wrist and forearm as she ignored the warm blood leaking from her side and thigh from wounds that never seemed to close. As her blood soaked the cool earth beneath her and her hands reached out to the moon, Kagome continued to smile.

            “When this pain finally ends,” Kagome said softly, addressing the moon as she accepted her death, “could I finally know what it’s like to be loved? Could I know the love of a man who will look at me and see only me, and not another woman?” Tears leaked from her eyes and ran into her hair as she continued to smile up at the beautiful moon. “Maybe I could even have a family with him, with a little boy like Shippo to call my own. And maybe a sister for him to play with.”

            As she thought she saw silver and gold strands reach towards her from the bright moon above her, she thought the end was close and her voice lowered to a whisper. “Is it too late to be reborn into this time? It feels like home.” Kagome fell silent, letting go of all the other words she wanted to say. She felt she’d already asked for more than she should have.

            The silver strands twined about her arms then took on the look of liquid that flowed down her arms. As the liquid moonlight spilled over the rough skin where the poison ate away at her, the pain was lost in a cool soothing sensation. The gold strands fell against her chest like coins bounce off her open palms. Each drop filled her and she closed her eyes.

            As the pain was replace with soothing waves of cold, it seemed she saw behind her eyes a bright gold light filling her body from the inside out. As the gold light filled her, she could feel the empty places in her soul, where the missing pieces Kikyo carried belonged, begin to fill in and smooth out as if nothing were missing at all. She giggled. The pooling gold light tickled as it dipped here and there inside her, pouring into even the smallest crack or crevice.

            _This must be death_ , Kagome thought as pain left her body and soul. _Why do we fear this?_


	2. Chapter 1: Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. I'm enjoying this story so far and have already started on the next chapter which will likely be up either later tonight or in the next day or two. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments on the last chapter! I love getting comments! ^,^

Kagome woke to warm sunshine on her face and the sound of birds in her ears. Her eyes fluttered open as she wondered if she would now find out what it’s like to be dead. But when she looked around, she found she still lay in the center of the clearing at the edge of the village. As she pushed herself into a sitting position, she gasped. The pain was gone!

She looked down at the back of her arms and gasped again. There was a small circular scar on the back of her left wrist and a large irregular scar along the entire length of the back of her right forearm, but these scars looked years old! They appeared much like burn scars, though instead of being raised as she might have expected there was the slightest depression in her skin where the scars were. Only to be expected as the poison had eaten away at her skin. They were also pale and shiny as if from many years ago.

Kagome begin to worry about how long she’d been out. Had she lain here for years or centuries as she healed? Had something happened to keep her here, safe and unfound, while this happened?

She stood and found she wasn’t the slightest bit dizzy or light headed. Looking down, she saw dried blood on yukata she still wore, on the side and lower over her thigh. Though dried, it still looked fairly fresh. She carefully pulled the cloth away, wincing as she peeled it away, the dried blood acting almost like glue. Under the crusts of dried blood, again she found only scars that appeared many years old and long since healed.

Biting her lip and feeling a heavy sense of dread, Kagome began to make her way back towards the village. As the buildings came into sight and appeared exactly as she remembered, some of her fear faded, but still what had happened? How long had she been gone?

“Kagome!”

She broke into a smile as Shippo’s familiar voice reached her. She laughed as she knelt down to catch the little boy running straight into her arms. “Shippo!”

“Kagome, what happened? We were so worried when we woke up and you were gone!” Shippo said and then began to cry.

Had she only been gone for the night then? What had happened? Had Kaede’s last attempts to heal her finally worked? “Shh,” Kagome hushed. She gently rocked Shippo in her arms as he continued to cry. Hearing another familiar voice call out her name, Kagome looked up to see Kaede staring at her, seemingly stunned.

The old woman hobbled closer as quickly as her body would allow. “Kagome, where were you, child?” She frowned seeing dried blood, but no pain on Kagome’s face. “How are you feeling?”

Kagome stood with Shippo still in her arms as his crying slowed to sniffles. “Good morning, Kaede. I’m actually feeling wonderful this morning. I think whatever you tried last must have worked wonders! Look!” Kagome nodded towards her wrist where the circular scar was visible.

Kaede gasped and leaned in close. “My word.” She glanced down at the dried blood with a frown and motioned for Kagome to follow her back to her hut. “Come inside and let me take a look.”

After Kaede had given her a thorough inspection, the older woman pronounce Kagome fully healed though she sounded rather confused about that fact.

Kagome could only grin at her though her grin faded slightly as she asked, “How long has it been, Kaede? And where are the others?”

“It’s been near six months, child,” the older woman said solemnly. “As for the others...” She trailed off and her gaze lowered to the floor at her feet.

“They went off with Kikyo to keep looking for jewel shards,” Shippo filled in. His voice was both a touch angry and hesitant. He didn’t seem to want to upset Kagome, but he appeared to be more upset about this turn of events.

“I see,” Kagome said. That would explain why she didn’t remember seeing them since just after she fell ill. She could hardly expect them to wait over six months for her and given even she was certain she was going to die, why would they hold out hope for her rejoining them? She smiled down at Shippo. “That’s alright, Shippo. I hope they have found some.”

The boy scoffed. “Not even one. At least not the last time they came back. Inuyasha was _so_ sure that with _Kikyo_ they’d have more luck, but they haven’t even been able to find one shard!”

“That’s too bad,” Kagome said, rubbing her cheek on the top of Shippo’s head. “It would have been nice to wake up and have fewer fights to worry about. When are they expected back?”

“Ah,” Kaede said, her face scrunched up in thought. “Not for a couple months I think. They said this time they planned to travel further than they have yet in hopes of finding shards of the jewel. I believe they planned to go east and then possibly south.”

Kagome nodded. She didn’t mind. She missed her friends, but she thought she could use more time to recover, especially as she hadn’t been home in...goodness it had been over seven months since the last time she’d gone home. “I should probably go visit my family for a bit anyway. And when I get back I could always use the time to train.”

“Do you have to leave already, Kagome?” Shippo said in a small voice.

She smiled down at him. “I’ll wait a week or two to make sure I won’t have a relapse or something, but then I do need to visit my family for a bit. I’m sure they’ve begun to worry quite a bit. I’ve never gone this long without going home.”

Shippo nodded, but she could tell he was still unhappy about it.

“I won’t stay away too long, Shippo,” Kagome said. She hugged him too her, so very happy she had the chance to do so once more.

 

***********************************************************************

 

It went exactly like Kagome said. After two weeks of rest and light training to begin rebuilding her strength, she went through the well to see her family. She was right, they had gotten extremely worried about her. She gave them a much edited story of what happened, not wanting to worry them further. Her mother fussed over her scars after Kagome’s shirt slid up her wrists. Her grandfather demanded a detailed description of the demon responsible while her little brother just rolled his eyes at their grandfather and said he was happy to see she was okay.

It was a nice visit, until Kagome realized she had missed several months of school. Her mother helped her contact the school and they went in to have a meeting. Seeing new scars on her arms and listening to her mother tell them about and illness on top of a car accident, they did not even ask for hospital records to confirm. They came up with a plan for Kagome to study at home and then sit for a week long session of make-up exams, right before the week of final exams. If she passed all of these exams, they were willing to let her graduate with her class in a few months. While Kagome was intimidated at the prospect of trying to catch up on so much work, she was determined to pass her exams. She couldn’t imagine not graduating high school with her friends.

After retrieving all of the books and work she would need to study, Kagome went home with her mom.

After three weeks back with her family, Kagome was ready to go back to the past. She’d spent her time studying and enjoying time with her mother, little brother, and grandfather, having been excused from classes for the rest of the year as she was so far behind and still seemed to be recovering.

For the first time, her mother seemed reluctant to let her leave, but hearing of Kagome’s promise to Shippo, her mother nodded and wished her a teary goodbye.

Returning to the past, Kagome returned to training. She trained with her bow and with her spiritual power, she studied for her tests back home, and she spent time playing with Shippo and studying healing with Kaede.

It was almost a peaceful vacation from all of the fighting. And if she were honest, she was glad to spend the time without Inuyasha around and it had nothing to do with feeling betrayed at his actions in the battle with the giant hornet demon. She was glad he wasn’t around to ruin the peace of her time recovering. As she thought about that one evening, she really began to realize how childish Inuyasha still was. Perhaps Kikyo needed that after all of the pressures put on her her entire life, a relief from the seriousness of her duties. But Kagome didn’t need that in her life. She wanted someone who could treat her with respect and who wasn’t always so...much. So loud, so short-tempered, so childish, so insulting and rude.

Finally the day came when her friends returned. She was chasing after Shippo and tickling him before letting him go and chasing after him again. They were both laughing and having fun when they heard a gasp. Turning Kagome smiled widely at Sango and Miroku.

Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and ran towards Kagome with tears in her eyes. “Kagome! You’re okay!”

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend tightly as she cried on Kagome’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you again, Sango!”

“Kagome,” Miroku said, coming up behind Sango. He smiled widely at her. “You look well.”

Kagome grinned at him. “Just well? No wonder you never have any luck with women, Miroku!”

Sango pulled back to look at Kagome in shock while Miroku sputtered behind her trying to defend himself from Kagome’s accusation.

Kagome laughed at him and hugged Sango again before stepping back. “Sorry, just in a good mood today and feeling playful.” She leaned down and scooped up Shippo who had just walked up beside her. He laughed and looked over at their friends.

“Where’s Inuyasha?” Shippo asked.

Sango and Miroku shared a suddenly almost panicked look. Before they could answer, they heard Inuyasha calling out behind them. Turning, they parted just enough for Kagome to catch sight of Inuyasha walking up hand-in-hand with Kikyo. The couple stopped as they saw Kagome standing there.

Kagome smiled widely. “Kikyo, so nice to see you again. I hear you’ve been traveling with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. I’m so glad you don’t feel you have to travel alone anymore!” Kagome hoped the shock on their faces meant her friends were too surprised by her pleasant greeting to her fellow priestess to notice how she nearly hesitated and stumbled over Inuyasha’s name. While he hadn’t directly attacked her, some part of her held him almost as responsible for her near death as the demon who’d poisoned her.

“I...Thank you, Kagome,” Kikyo replied hesitantly. She nodded at Kagome warily as if not certain how to take Kagome’s mood.

Kagome looked between the four who had just returned. “Everyone is okay, right? No injuries?”

Sango shook her head and smiled at her. “You spend months recovering and nearly die, but the first thing you ask is if we are okay. We are all fine. It was a rather disappointing trip actually.”

“Does that mean you guys still haven’t found any more jewel shards?” Shippo asked from Kagome’s arms.

Inuyasha grimaced. “Not a sign of a single shard anywhere.”

Kagome frowned. “Are we sure there are more to be found?” She directed her question to Kikyo rather than to Inuyasha. “I mean, how do we know if there are any more shards out there than the ones we have and the one Naraku has?” She tried not to think about how very large the shard was that Naraku had. The last she’d seen of it, which was when the demon had stolen it from her, it was almost the entire Shikon Jewel.

Kikyo nodded. “I can sense at least four or five shards out there.” She frowned in frustration. “I just can’t seem to pin down a location for any of them.”

“Could they still be hidden if you can sense them?” Kagome asked. The other priestess was more skilled and had had much more training than her. She also had plenty of reason to know more about the jewel than Kagome.

“Possibly,” Kikyo said with a frown. “But I can’t think of how that might be done.”

Kagome nodded and continued to frown. Then she shook her head. “Well, I’m sure you all want to rest after traveling for so long. Why don’t you all relax and we can talk more at dinner?” Seeing Sango hesitate, Kagome laughed and gave her a gentle shove. “Go on, there’s a hot spring waiting for you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sango smiled gratefully and hugged Kagome before heading off to bathe.

That evening, though Kagome still tried to keep up her good mood and friendly attitude, the meal was still awkward with conversation coming in fits and starts. Despite Kagome’s welcome, Kikyo still seemed uncomfortable with her. Sango and Miroku tried to keep up conversation, but broke off any time they accidentally brought up Kikyo or Inuyasha. Inuyasha for his part was just as he always was: a bit rude to Kagome even when expressing his pleasure with her recovery and otherwise totally focused on Kikyo.

As she waved at them as they headed to bed for the night, Kagome tried to decide if she was the least bit surprised or disappointed that Inuyasha had not apologized or even brought up the battle that left Kagome near death.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Things were still awkward two weeks later when the group left the village, Kagome and Shippo among them this time. Kikyo and Kagome had felt a flare of power they both thought came from the use of a jewel shard and the group left immediately. Kagome was amused and a little sad when Sango and Miroku tried their best to keep between Kagome and the happy couple leading the way. Turning her attention from the four people in front of her, Kagome teased and laughed with Shippo as she carried him in her arms.

That evening, Kagome saw a glimpse of what the other four must have been like while traveling without her. As they sat around the campfire, it was clear that Sango and Kikyo had grown close in the past few months. As they spoke, their conversation hinted to Kagome that the two may have bonded over their traumatic pasts and their hatred of demons. As Inuyasha and Miroku were wrapped up in a small argument, the two girls’ conversation continued to focus on demons.

Kagome became more and more annoyed as the four continued on, oblivious to anyone else. When she heard Shippo start to sniffle, Kagome had had enough. She pulled Shippo into her arms and stomped away from the campfire towards a stream she had seen when they’d made camp.

Sitting on the shore in the low light of the half moon, Kagome rocked Shippo and rubbed her cheek on the top of his head, a move she’d found comforted them both. Her heart spasmed in pain as Shippo spoke in a small voice.

“I’m not evil,” Shippo said, sniffling.

“Of course not!” Kagome said. She held him tighter. “They didn’t mean you. They are so used to us not being with them, they just forgot we were there. They were talking about the kind of demons that hurt others. They would never say that kind of thing about you, Shippo.”

“But they keep saying ‘all demons.’ Kikyo even said all demons should be wiped out completely! And Sango laughed!” Sobs shook Shippo’s little body.

“I’m sure they were talking about all the bad demons, not good little demons like you,” Kagome said, trying to soothe Shippo even though she was furious herself with the other two women. She continued to rock Shippo and murmur comforting words as he cried himself to sleep.

When Shippo’s sobs finally turned into snores, Kagome sighed and looked up at the moon. It hurt her heart that Shippo had had to listen to those words. How could Sango at least not realize how that would affect Shippo? She had a little brother and had once said Shippo reminded her at times of her brother when he was little!

“Kagome?” Sango said from behind her.

Kagome started. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn’t even heard her friend coming up behind her. She chastised herself. What if it had been a demon or a bandit that was about to attack? “Yes?”

Sango sat down beside her next to the stream. “Everyone is getting ready to head to sleep. Is everything okay?”

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but she wouldn’t let anyone hurt Shippo without trying to stop it. “Actually, no,” she said softly. She rubbed her cheek against Shippo’s hair before turning to face Sango. “You do realize that Shippo is a demon, right? While you and Kikyo may have thought you were just having a nice conversation, you were saying things he found very hurtful.”

Sango glanced down at the little fox demon in her arms and began to look guilty. “Oh, Kagome, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think...” She trailed off and looked away guiltily.

Kagome sighed. “I know how you were raised and I know what happened to your family, Sango. I understand why you have such strong feelings against demons. But I thought you were healing, Sango. I thought you were starting to understand that there are good demons just as there are bad humans. But now it seems you are right back where you were when we first met.” Kagome looked at Shippo sadly. “And your anger is hurting others.”

Sango looked back at Kagome with tears glittering in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Kagome. I really didn’t mean-”

Kagome shook her head and stood. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt anyone. But you did. I hope you will consider that the next time you are discussing demons.” Kagome turned and started to head back to the campfire, but stopped for one last comment to her friend. “Does it make you happy being filled with hurt and anger again, Sango? I really thought you’d healed and were happier having let it go.” With that, Kagome left Sango by the stream and went back to camp.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

The next few weeks were even more lonely and isolating for Kagome. She had only Shippo to keep her company as the others all seemed to avoid her even more after her talk with Sango. She wasn’t sure what Sango had told the others, but she found they would walk further ahead of her and would hush their voices or stop talking as she neared. The conversation around the campfire at night was either whispers or stilted. She heard more conversation after the others seemed to think she was asleep than when they had been sitting around the fire.

The only thing keeping Kagome from just leaving was Shippo. He was excited to be traveling again and seemed to not mind the strange silences. He teased Inuyasha as he used to and Miroku would joke and talk with him. At night, Kagome held Shippo close as they slept, at first using the reasoning that he would be cold. But as she found herself muffling her sobs at night, she admitted it was more to keep her from feeling completely alone.

That day they had come across a hot spring and had decided to make camp nearby. Kagome stayed in the camp as Kikyo and Sango went to soak in the spring, laughing and talking together. Shippo had already bathed with Inuyasha and Miroku and was snoring by the time the two women returned to camp. As they settled down to sleep, Kagome left camp to soak in the spring by herself.

As she settled into the hot water, tears started to slip down her cheeks. She sighed and tilted her head back. Blinking away the tears, feeling she had cried far too much lately, Kagome looked up at the full moon above her. Suddenly, she felt less alone. She even managed a smile as she held her arms up towards the moon and once more cupped her hands around the moon in her vision. She sighed in happiness this time and closed her eyes again, picturing the soft gold in silver light pouring down on her as it had in the night she was healed.

In her mind, she saw the gold and silver light wrap around her arms and then her body as it continued to reach out to her from the full moon above her. She felt her muscles relax, not sure when or how long they’d been tensed. As she continue to hold her hands above her and her mind and body relaxed, she began to feel a cool tingle in her fingertips that started to travel up down her arms. She laughed and opened her eyes, smiling up at the moon above her before lowering her arms and pulling them into the hot water around her. She wiggled her fingers in the water, thinking she must have held her hands up too long and the tingles were the result of poor circulation.

When Kagome slowly walked back into camp, she looked around at the sleeping forms and nodded her head firmly. It wasn’t like her to just let things go and this had been going on long enough. She laid down next to Shippo and for once quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she sat up and stretched with a smile on her face. It was a new day and it seemed like it was going to be a very nice one. Turning her head, she saw the others waking as well.

“Good morning!” Kagome called out cheerfully to everyone. While they had been avoiding her, Sango guiltily so, Kagome had realized she had made no move to talk to the others herself either. No real effort at least.

Getting up, Kagome took care of cooking breakfast for everyone and did her best to chat to everyone even if she didn’t always get a response. After everyone was finished eating, she stood and dusted off the back of her skirt. “Hey Kikyo? Could I talk to you?” Kagome said.

Kikyo looked startled but she nodded and stood. “Of course.”

Kagome smiled at her and dropped a kiss on top of Shippo’s head without thinking about it. She started walking down the path they’d been following for the past day or so, Kikyo next to her. They walked in silence for a bit as Kagome waited to be out of Inuyasha’s hearing. Kikyo didn’t try to push, she just followed along and waited for Kagome to speak.

“Things have been a bit strained lately, haven’t they?” Kagome asked. “I get the feeling it’s because everyone, even you, seems to think I’m upset with you or that I don’t like you.” She looked at Kikyo.

Kikyo kept her gaze straight ahead. “It must be a...challenge to have to put up with me. I have parts of your soul. I have nearly killed you trying to take the rest of your soul before I had enough soul in this body to realize I was killing you. And...Inuyasha...”

Kagome shook her head. “Kikyo, I don’t hold any of that against you. You weren’t even alive when the bits of my soul you carry were taken from me. Well, the first bits that brought you back at least. And I know you were still under that evil woman’s control when you tried to kill me. We’ve talked about this and you’ve already apologized.”

“An apology can hardly be enough when I still hold parts of your soul. I should know how painful it is to have only parts of what should be whole,” Kikyo said softly.

Kagome sighed. “I feel the same, you know? Neither of us are responsible for us being like this. And I don’t want to kill you either by taking back the pieces you hold. I know what happened to you and Inuyasha and you deserve another chance, deserve to be happy.” Kagome looked up at the sky, not really seeing it. “I don’t know what’s going to happen when we have the Shikon Jewel whole again. I don’t know what’s going to happen after we defeat Naraku. But for now, can we just not worry about it all? Not worry about who has which part of the soul we share? Can’t we just...be friends?” Kikyo looked at her then and if she hadn’t already lost her animosity towards the other priestess she would have now. There was so much loneliness and longing in her eyes.

“How can you be friends with me?” Kikyo asked softly. There was confusion and a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kagome tilted her head and frowned. “I thought we just talked about that. It’s not our fault we are here like this. And if we share a soul, surely we have enough in common that we can be friends, right?”

“And...Inuyasha?” Kikyo asked, turning her head away from Kagome again. “I know, if I hadn’t returned-”

“No,” Kagome interrupted and she shook her head. “No. I think he and I both thought that for a while, but it was never going to work. He only loved – loves – you. He was only seeing you when he looked at me. And I think it was only you who loved him, not me.”

Kikyo frowned at her. “Me?”

Kagome nodded. “I think at first, your love for him was so strong I felt it when we first met. I think after a while I might have had a bit of my own infatuation with him, but I’m not sure I would have if it hadn’t been for your feelings first.”

Kikyo shook her head. “If it was only my love, you wouldn’t have continued to feel it when I took these parts of your soul. I...have my feelings for him still.”

Kagome nodded. “Like I said, I think I did develop my own feelings for him for a bit, but not anywhere as strong as what you feel.”

“But you still have those feelings,” Kikyo said.

“No,” Kagome said and smiled over at Kikyo. “It was just a crush and I’m completely over it I can assure you. I just want to be friends with him, though he doesn’t make it easy.”

Kikyo smiled softly. “He can be difficult.”

Kagome laughed. “You clearly have far more patience than I do.” They walked in silence for a bit. It was more comfortable than it had been since they began traveling together. “I meant it though, Kikyo. Can’t we be friends? Can’t we talk freely around each other?”

Kikyo didn’t answer right away. “Sango said it seemed our talks were hurtful.”

Kagome groaned. “I hope that’s not what she took away from what I said! I just meant, I wish you guys wouldn’t keep talking about hating and wanting to kill all demons, especially around Shippo. It’s hurtful for him to hear those things.”

“Oh,” Kikyo said, seemingly surprised. “I didn’t realize that was what she was referring to.” They walked in silence for a bit again. “I can see why that would be painful for him to hear, but truly when we talk like that my thoughts are on Naraku and I know Sango thinks of what was done to her family and village.” Kikyo looked up at the sky then over at Kagome. “I will try to be more mindful of my words in the future.”

Kagome smiled at her. “Thank you, Kikyo. That’s really all I wanted. So, friends?”

Kikyo smiled uncertainly at her. “I would like that.”


	3. Chapter 2: Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I meant to have this up yesterday, but I have some deadlines get pushed up. Hope to have the next chapter up in a day or two, but it could take until next weekend depending on how things go with my deadlines. 
> 
> Love the comments as always and I hope everyone continues to enjoy my story!

After Kagome’s talk with Kikyo, things changed in the group once more. Though Sango still seemed to feel guilty, the evenings were spent in quiet discussion or laughter and this time Kagome was included. As they traveled during the day, surprising the two men, Kagome found herself often pulled into conversation with Kikyo and Sango. The conversations were still a bit careful on their side as certain topics seemed to be avoided, but Kagome didn’t mind. She was happy to have things improve so much in such a short time. If Inuyasha and Miroku found this sudden change strange, neither acted like it. If anything they seemed relieved that some of the tension in the group was gone.

One day as the group continued once more along a winding path that started looking more and more well-traveled, everyone was a bit short-tempered. The last few days had been stiflingly hot and even Kikyo was sweating and red in the face. After Shippo and Inuyasha got into yet another fight, Kagome stopped and put her hands on her hips.

“Okay, guys, this is getting ridiculous,” Kagome said. She raised a hand to wipe sweat off her face. “We are all hot and tired. It looks like we should be reaching a village soon. Why don’t we stop at the next village we come to and take an early rest?”

Inuyasha started to argue, but Kikyo placed her hand on his arm. “We haven’t sensed the shard in the last few days. Perhaps we should rest and try to sense the shard before we travel too far in the wrong direction.”

Inuyasha grumbled but didn’t argue any further. Kagome sighed in relief. “Good.”

So that evening they stopped at a village and paid for a night in the small inn. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo slept in one room while the women had a room of their own. As they settled down on pallets softer than Kagome expected, she smiled over at her friends.

“So now that it’s just us,” Kagome said with a teasing note in her voice. “Let’s make it a proper sleep over!” She laughed when the other two looked at her in confusion. “It’s when girls sleep over at each other’s homes and stay up late and talk about boys.” Mischief entered her voice with the last few words. “Now, I don’t have anyone to talk about, so which of you two want to go first?”

Kikyo blushed but Sango frowned. “I don’t have anyone to talk about either.”

Kagome laughed. “Oh come on, Sango. You know Miroku is crazy about you, even if getting him to stop flirting is like trying to get him to stop breathing.”

“Miroku?!” Sango said looking scandalized. Then she glared at Kagome. “I don’t care what that perverted monk-”

Kagome laughed. “I’m teasing you, Sango! Besides, talking about boys doesn’t always have to be good things. But since Kikyo is the only one in a relationship here...” Kagome grinned at Kikyo, who blushed again. “How are things with Inuyasha?”

“Ah,” Kikyo said. “Good?”

Kagome giggled. “Details! Have you guys kissed? Is he a good kisser? Tell us,” she said playfully. She was having fun. Spending so much time in the past, her friends in the modern world had moved on without her as they grew more and more distant. It had been a long time since Kagome had had any kind of girl time.

“I-” Kikyo stared uncertainly. She continued hesitantly. “Haven’t you kissed him?”

Kagome blinked and then wrinkled her nose. “Me? Ew, no!” Seeing Kikyo looked uncomfortable, Kagome smiled and apologized. “I’m sorry, Kikyo. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just asking the kind of questions I’d ask my friends back home.”

“Oh,” Kikyo said. She sat up and looked between Sango and Kagome. Then she looked down at her hands and spoke quietly. “I have never had any female friends to talk to about these things. I should never have had a relationship to talk about. I was raised to always put my duty first, to never think about forming friendships or relationships or...anything other than my duty to protect my village and the Shikon Jewel.”

“I can understand that,” Sango said. “Relationships and boys were never something I was allowed to focus on. It was understood if I wanted to worry about that kind of thing then I didn’t have the focus to be a slayer.”

“I’m sorry,” Kagome said. “I wasn’t raised to not think about these kinds of things. But I have never had any relationships either. There was a boy back home who liked me, but that was right around the time I came here for the first time and then I was so focused on trying to find jewel shards...” She trailed off and shrugged. She smile over at Kikyo. “That’s kind of the point of these kinds of talks though. Other girls get to live vicariously through the girl who is in a relationship or, if no one is, they all just talk about boys they know.”

“I see,” Kikyo said. She shifted on her pallet and blushed. “We have kissed. I liked it so I suppose he’s good at it?”

Kagome squealed in delight that Kikyo was sharing. She sat up as well. “Well, yeah, if you like it then he’s good enough.” She laughed. She hesitated then asked. “Have you done...more than kissing?” She gasped when Kikyo blushed brighter. “Oh, you _have_?”

“Not much!” Kikyo said blushing brightly.

At this point, even Sango looked curious. “You’ve really done more than kiss Inuyasha?”

Kikyo began to play with her sleeve. “Ah, well, we may have shared a bath one time.”

Sango and Kagome both gasped. “ _What?!_ ” they shrieked together.

Kikyo waved her hands around. “It-it wasn’t intentional! He fell asleep in the hot spring and it was dark! I thought he had gone to bed! I was at the spring about to get in when he woke up and went to leave the spring and I was standing there naked-”

“Oh my goodness!” Kagome said. She bunched her blanket in her hands. “He saw you? Did you see him?”

Kikyo giggled even as she continued to blush. “He was so flustered he went to turn around but he slipped and fell under the water. I thought he might have gotten hurt so I jumped in and went to him. Then he popped up right in front of me!”

“What happened then?” Sango asked. She was leaning on one arm looking at Kikyo in avid interest.

“I was so surprised I shoved him and he fell back into the water,” Kikyo said.

Kagome and Sango both burst into giggles.

“Did you get out then?” Sango asked.

“No,” Kikyo said blushing once again. “I knelt down until my shoulders were under the water and when he came up again we just stared at each other for a bit before he got all flustered again and jumped out of the spring. And, um, I saw him then.”

Kagome giggled. “You mean you saw... _everything_?”

Sango placed a hand over her mouth and Kagome wasn’t sure if she was shocked or smiling.

“Well, yes,” Kikyo said.

Kagome didn’t think Kikyo could get any redder, but then she grinned. “And?” she asked, drawing out the word. Kikyo blinked at her and Kagome wagged her brows suggestively. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Kagome!” Sango gasped.

“I-I don’t know!” Kikyo said.

Kagome was having too much fun to stop. She gave an exaggerated gasp and leaned forward to whisper, “You mean it was too small to see?”

Sango gave a choked sound and flopped back on her pallet. She pulled her pillow out from behind her head and hit Kagome with it. Kagome just laughed.

Kikyo sputtered. “No! I mean, I wasn’t trying to see! I mean, it was fine! I guess? It’s not like I’ve ever seen another one!”

Kagome’s laugh trailed off. “Sorry, Kikyo, I’m just teasing!”

Kikyo stopped sputtering and peeked through the fingers of the hand she’d covered her face with. “You know, when I thought about having friends I always figured they’d want to talk about, I don’t know, herbs and healing and,” she waved a hand, “that kind of thing.”

Kagome nodded. “That makes sense. Did you always picture other priestesses when you pictured friends?”

Kikyo frowned. “I don’t know. I just...don’t know anything else.”

Kagome nodded. “Well, I have a question along those lines if you’d rather talk about that kind of thing.”

Kikyo looked at her curiously.

“So we share a soul, right? So shouldn’t we look more alike?” Kagome said.

Kikyo and Sango both frowned. “But Kagome, you two could almost be twins if Kikyo wasn’t a bit older than you are,” Sango said as she put her pillow back under her head.

Kagome nodded. “Yeah, but surely there’s some secret she needs to share. She has those,” Kagome waved at Kikyo, “and then, look, this is what I get stuck with!” Kagome waved at her chest which she seriously hoped were still developing. “So, what kind of herbs do I need?” Kagome grinned at Kikyo.

Kikyo giggled. This was actually something she was more comfortable talking about. In her position as a priestess, she had dealt with all kinds of questions about bodies, especially women’s bodies. “I don’t have a specific remedy for you, but I will do my best to find one. Clearly you need my help!”

“Hey!” Kagome said.

Sango giggled. Then she turned to Kikyo. “I have a question too then!” Kikyo turned to Sango, eyes filled with curiosity. “Can you make another set of those beads Inuyasha wears? I swear I need something like that for Miroku!”

Kikyo and Kagome laughed. “Sorry, I inherited those along with the Shikon Jewel. I don’t know the secrets behind them. But I’ll see what I can to about that,” Kikyo said and then grinned. “Just as soon as I figure out how to get the ones Inuyasha is wearing to obey me.”

Sango laughed, but Kagome frowned. “They won’t work for you?” she asked Kikyo. When Kikyo shook her head, Kagome frowned harder. “But we share a soul. I wonder what it is that the beads use to tell us apart?”

“Maybe because my voice doesn’t sound exactly like you?” Kikyo suggested.

“I suppose that could be-” Kagome broke off with a yawn and then grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have kept you to up so late, but it’s been a lot of fun talking like this with you.”

Sango and Kikyo smiled at her and the three of them finally settled in to sleep.

 

*************************************************************************

 

The next morning Inuyasha was suspicious and confused when his morning greeting to Kikyo was met with Kikyo blushing and Sango and Kagome laughing. Miroku’s brows rose and then a knowing look came to his face. When the group sat down to eat breakfast, Miroku leaned over and began whispering to Inuyasha while smirking.

As the food was laid out in front of them, Kikyo suddenly set a dish in front of Kagome with a grin. “Oh, Kagome. You should eat plenty of this. I’ve heard it could help with that _small_ issue you’re having.”

Kagome blushed as Sango laughed. Then she stuck her tongue out at Kikyo while taking a large portion out of the dish the other priestess had set in front of her causing the other two girls to laugh. They all ignored the looks of confusion from Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo. Shippo ran around the table and grabbed onto Kagome’s sleeve.

“Are you feeling sick again, Kagome? Should we stay another day so you can rest?” Shippo asked worriedly.

Kagome wanted to cry she was so touched by Shippo’s concern. She smiled down at the boy. “No, I’m fine, Shippo. Kikyo was just teasing me. Everything is okay.”

“Are you sure?” He looked up at her with worry still shining in his eyes.

Kagome put her chopsticks down and pulled Shippo into a tight hug, rubbing her cheek on his hair. “I’m sure. I promise I’ll let you know if I need to rest or if I’m not feeling well.” She kissed Shippo on the top of the head and set him back on his feet. “Go ahead and eat your breakfast, okay?”

Shippo looked at her face for a long moment then grinned as he seemed to decide she was okay after all. He nodded and bounced back to his seat and began eating.

After breakfast, Shippo was teasing Inuyasha again while Miroku gave their thanks to the innkeeper. Kikyo and Sango were talking while Kagome stood to one side. Suddenly, Kagome called out, “Kikyo?”

Hearing a hint of panic in her friend’s voice, Kikyo quickly came to Kagome’s side. “Kagome? What’s wrong?”

“Look,” Kagome said. She held her hands up in front of Kikyo and seemed to be concentrating on something but Kikyo couldn’t see anything.

“I’m sorry, Kagome, I don’t see anything,” Kikyo said. “Is it your scars? Are they causing you pain?”

Kagome shook her head frantically. She looked up from her hands and Kikyo saw tears in her eyes. “I’m trying to summon my spiritual power. I was practicing while waiting for you guys to come back from that last trip you were on before I healed and I kept it up when we first left, but I stopped for a bit. The last couple of days I’ve been trying to start practicing again, but I’ve been summoning less and less power. I thought it was because I was tired and it was so hot, but now I can’t summon any spiritual power at all!” Kagome had begun speaking faster and faster in rising panic.

Kikyo reached out and grabbed Kagome’s hands in her own. “Shh, it’ll be okay, Kagome. We will figure this out. Just breathe. Deep breaths.”

Kagome did as Kikyo suggested. “Could I have lost it?” she whispered tearfully. She felt Sango beside her reach out and put a hand on her shoulder as Kikyo squeezed her hands.

“I’ve never heard of anyone losing their spiritual power permanently, but you’re right. It’s possible you are just still tired,” Kikyo said. She frowned in thought for a moment. “Actually, it’s possible I know what’s going on.”

Kagome squeezed her hands and leaned closer as Kikyo trailed off. “What? What’s happening, Kikyo?”

“When you were injured, I tried to heal you,” Kikyo said. “But I wasn’t strong enough. When we returned, Kaede told me you credited her with healing you, but she told me she didn’t think that was possible. The last herbs she tried were meant only to ease your pain. By that time, she’d tried everything she could think of. I began to wonder if the real reason I couldn’t help heal you was because you were already healing yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome asked with a frown.

“I think the reason I couldn’t use my spiritual power on you was because your own spiritual power was being used to heal you,” Kikyo said. “It’s possible to use spiritual power without intending to when the need is truly great. It’s possible you spent so much spiritual energy healing yourself, that you will not be able to summon spiritual power for some time. It can take longer for spiritual energy to replenish than physical energy.”

“So you don’t think it’s gone for good?” Kagome asked hopefully.

Kikyo shook her head. “I’ve never heard of that being possible.”

“Okay,” Kagome said, letting out a relieved breath. But looked down at her hands sadly. “Then maybe you guys should leave me here. I can’t be of much help like this.”

Kikyo shook her head. “You will still be able to sense jewel shards. You may even be more sensitive to them than I am right now. And there are steps we can take to help you regain your spiritual energy.”

“Really?” Kagome asked.  
Kikyo nodded. “I can show you some meditation techniques that can help. We can do them together in the morning, when we stop for lunch and right before we go to bed. I’ve always found these techniques to be very relaxing so it will be rather nice for me as well. And if it’s too much we can cut down on how often we meditate. I just think to begin with the more we do it the easier it will be for you to master the techniques.”

Kagome nodded. She was eager to regain her spiritual energy. She hated the thought of being helpless or unable to help in a fight.

“Is there a problem?” Miroku asked as the guys joined them.

“Everything is fine,” Kikyo said calmly. She shared a look with Kagome and Sango and nodded. They would keep this between them unless it was necessary to explain for some reason.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Every day for the next week Kagome and Kikyo meditated three times a day. After Kikyo declared Kagome had mastered the techniques she showed her, Kikyo began meditating less often. Kagome tried every morning to once more summon her spiritual power. She was overjoyed as she noticed a slow return of her spiritual energy. However, she also noticed a downside to her need to meditate so often. While she was not ignored or left out of discussions any longer, the others naturally spent more time together without her as she spent hours a day meditating.

By the end of the week, Kagome was once more feeling a little left out. This time though it felt more like she showed up to a group date as the only one without a date. Feeling a bit silly and guilty since she had become good friends with Kikyo and Sango, Kagome tried to spend more time either keeping Shippo amused as they traveled or mentally reviewing her studies. When Shippo was sleeping or once more teasing or playing with Inuyasha and Kagome needed a small break from her studies, she would try to sense shards of the jewel. She noticed that Kikyo was right. She seemed to be more aware of the power the shards gave off when her spiritual energy was weaker.

After discussing this with Kikyo one night before meditating, Kikyo explained that it was due to her body being used to more energy than she had and looking for all sources that might provide a way to replenish her spiritual energy. It was not unusual for a priestess to need to find a scared site to meditate at after a long battle with a demon.

The next day, Kagome spent a bit more time trying to sense the jewel shard they were after. She frowned when it felt as if the energy of the shard was fading, but it didn’t appear to be moving further away. “Kikyo? Do you sense that?” Kagome asked. “The energy from the jewel shard. Is it just that I’m having trouble sensing it now or does it seem to be fading to you as well?”

Kikyo stopped with a troubled frown. “No, the energy of the shard seems to be fading. We must hurry. If this is like the last time, we only have a day or two to find it.”

Kagome nodded and the group picked up their pace. Sango offered to have Kirara carry them, but there was no way to carry them all. Even if Inuyasha were to follow carrying Kikyo, they still could not all fit on the demon cat. Kagome tried to tell them to go on without her, but Kikyo and Sango refused. Kikyo insisted they would need her help battling this demon if it was powerful enough to hide the energy of a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Two days later, Kikyo called for a stop mid-morning. The others were confused as it was too early for lunch. Only Kagome realized what had happened. The two priestesses could no longer sense the energy of the jewel shard. Both Kagome and Kikyo tried to meditate to see if that would help them sense the jewel shard, but the energy seemed to have just vanished.

“We could continue towards the last place we sensed the jewel shard,” Kagome said.

Kikyo shook her head in frustration. “There would be no point. This is the third time the energy of a jewel shard has disappeared and we have never been able to locate the shard after I become unable to sense it.”

Kagome frowned. “How many-” Kagome stopped. She decided she didn’t want to know how many times her friends had left without her. She didn’t want to know how many trips these four took while she lay dying. “Maybe we can rest for a few days instead of turning back right away? Or did that not work either?”

Kikyo frowned thoughtfully. “That hasn’t worked before, but if nothing else perhaps we will be able to sense another shard if we continue rather than returning to the village.”

The group decided to continue the way they had been going until they found a good place to camp for a few days. They ended up in a clearing near a river. The water was cold which was nice given the warm weather, but not that good for bathing. Kagome decided to wash her clothes and try to take a quick bath anyway. She had been sweating so much in the past few days she couldn’t stand the thought of wearing her clothes another day.

She risked a quick dip into the freezing cold water to rinse the sweat off of her body and she tried to wash her hair before she began turning blue. She was wringing water from her hair while her clothes lay over bushes to dry when she felt something she’d not felt before. Tightening the towel around her body, she looked around trying to find what had caught her attention. Something was coming, something that made her skin prickle and itch. She rubbed her arms over her scars which seemed especially sensitive to whatever it was she was sensing.

Finally, as the sensation grew stronger, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she gasped. There was a shadow of some large beast crossing the sky above and it was the source of the sensation still rippling across her skin. As she stared, she also felt something else and after a moment of concentration, she gasped again.

“Kikyo!” Kagome yelled over her shoulder. The beast in the sky was moving quickly. She shoved her feet into her shoes and grabbed her clothes before running after the shadow moving away from her quickly. She struggled to run and dress at the same time. She called for her friends again as she ran, trying to keep the shadow in sight.

Suddenly Kagome was grabbed around her waist and she clutched at her clothes as her feet left the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Sango and Kirara over her shoulder. After being pulled onto Kirara’s back, she tugged on the rest of her clothes and then directed the demon cat to turn as she tried to keep following the shadow now in front of her. A glimpse of red below showed that Kikyo and Inuyasha struggled to follow.

“Where are Miroku and Shippo?” Kagome asked Sango.

“They stayed with the camp,” Sango answered.

Kagome had Kirara slow as the shadow began to descend on the side of a distant mountain. As it touched the mountainside, Kagome felt a flare of energy that told her there was a jewel shard near before the energy was gone once more. At Kagome’s direction, Kirara lowered herself to the ground. Kagome slid off and ran over to Kikyo.

“You felt that, right?” she said breathlessly as she reached the other priestess.

Kikyo frowned at her. “I thought I felt a flare of energy, but it disappeared too quickly for me to locate.”

“The mountain over there,” Kagome said, pointing over her shoulder. “I saw a giant shadow in the sky and felt a strange energy as it flew overhead. It was faint, but I swear I felt a shard of the Shikon Jewel as well.”

Kikyo frowned and looked between Kagome and the mountain. “Kagome, I felt nothing in this direction. The flare of energy I felt seemed to come from another direction.”

Kagome frowned. “But I’m sure I felt it.” She looked back at the mountain. Then she turned back to the three people looking at her worriedly.

Kikyo spoke slowly and clearly was choosing her words with care. “Perhaps you are still recovering from your long illness, Kagome. You are still able to summon only small amounts of spiritual power and yet you no longer seemed extra sensitive to the jewel shard in the last few days.”

Kagome fought the urge to stomp her foot childishly in anger and frustration. “You said yourself that you couldn’t sense the shard anymore either. What does it hurt to check out the mountain if we don’t have any other indication as to which direction we should travel in?”

“Yes, but we don’t want to waste too much time chasing after something that may turn out to be nothing,” Kikyo said, still speaking slowly. “And I thought I might have felt the energy of a jewel shard in another direction.”

“No point in wasting time chasing some demon and getting into a fight for nothing,” Inuyasha cut in impatiently. He turned. “We should just get back to camp and wait for Kikyo to sense the next-”

“SIT!” Kagome said firmly as her anger got away from her for a moment. She took deep breaths and then glared at Kikyo and Sango. “I’m going up there to find what I sensed. I’m sure there’s a jewel shard up there.” She turned on her heel and began heading for the mountain. After a few steps, she heard her name called from behind her and she turned with her hands on her hips.

“You may be right,” Kikyo said. She sighed. “I can’t sense anything any longer from the other direction and we’ve been chasing a shard that seems to keep vanishing. What harm is there in seeing if there is a shard on the mountain?”

Kagome sighed. She could tell Kikyo was agreeing just to keep the peace, but since they had no other solid leads there was no harm in humoring Kagome. Kagome gritted her teeth and shook her head. After a few more deep breaths, she nodded. “Okay.”

The four of them returned and gathered their things along with the other two members of their group. There was a tense silence at first until Kagome and Shippo’s laughter seemed to ease the tension.


End file.
